doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Time Lord Enthusiast
Hi Time Lord Enthusiast! Welcome to the Doctor Who Collectors Wiki! I am the admin and creator of the DWCW. You have the honour of being the first user (apart from me) on the DWCW. If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to leave a message on my user talk page. Remember, there is nearly 50 years worth of Doctor Who merchandise and collectibles, so I hope you continue editing on the Doctor Who Collectors Wiki to make it as complete as possible. Now, some questions I hope you won't mind answering (my answers are in brackets): *How long have you been a Doctor Who fan? (since 2005, when I first saw "Dalek") *How did you find out about the Doctor Who Collectors Wiki? (Well, I made it) *Are you a user on the main Doctor Who Wiki? (Yes) *How long have you been editing wikis? Are you experienced or just a beginner? (I was a beginner a month ago when I started the DWCW, but now I'm pretty good at everything now) *What other sorts of TV shows are you into? (I like lots: Doctor Who, Torchwood, Lost in Space, The Muppet Show, The Avengers, Planet of the Apes) Thanks again for contributing to the Doctor Who Collectors Wiki! Tardis1963 20:14, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Just a quick note When you put the links on your user page with the "#", you need to put 'United States release' after it and not just 'US release'. The headings are 'United States release' and so that needs to be put in the link. But I do put 'US release' in brackets after 'cause it's easier. I just fixed them up for you. Also: I see that you have put on the DVD pages for Castrovalva, The Keeper of Traken and Logopolis that you own them. Are you aware that these are actually meant to be seperate releases, not part of the New Beginnings set? Were they actually released seperately in the US as well as in the box? And more: I know that on the Doctor Who Wiki that the Bernice Summerfield NA books have their own category, but I was thinking of just adding them to the end of the normal NA's. What do you think? Even more: I see that on The Five Doctors: 25th Anniversary Edition page you put links to people's names. Do you think that there should be a page for the people? Personally, I don't think there should be, because this wiki is about the stuff, not the people or the show. For example, on the main page I only add merchandise news, not other Doctor Who news. Some more again: Are the US DVD's really made by BBC Video Worldwide? I didn't really know but on the covers I see 'BBC Video' and did that plus 'Worldwide'. I know that BBC DVD and 2 Entertain do make all the releases for every country, but for example on the Australian ones that all have 'ABC DVD' on them. What should we do? Should we leave it as it is? Tardis1963 06:51, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for starting lots of pages. I gave you a special mention on the main page for reaching 300 articles. I changed the infobox on Marco Polo (CD), so that is what all CD infoboxes should be like. Also, is there any specific reason that Doctor Who and An Unearthly Child has a capital 'A' on 'an'? It's just that all the 'the's in Target titles aren't capitalised, so I reckon it should be 'an'. What you've done on the Virgin New Adventures page is great. Oh, and also. For example, on Marco Polo (CD), I removed the category of 'items starring or written by John Lucarotti', because even though Marco Polo the story was written by him, Marco Polo the CD wasn't. Tardis1963 07:13, 18 November 2008 (UTC) You're on now So you're on now as well? By the way, what was the 350th article? Tardis1963 06:19, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I reckon just redirect them. On The Trial of a Time Lord page, the novelisation layout would be like this: *Novelisation **The Mysterious Planet **Mindwarp **Terror of the Vervoids **The Ultimate Foe PS: It only 4:30 in the afternoon here in Australia. Tardis1963 06:29, 19 November 2008 (UTC) 350th article That's OK. I've done that before. Tardis1963 06:31, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Birthday etc Well next week is my last week of Grade 10, so I'm pretty happy. Thanks for the happy early birthday, but I'm actually only turning 15 (I just said that I was 15 already on the TARDIS Index File 'cause I knew I'd be 15 in a week). Good night. Tardis1963 06:54, 19 November 2008 (UTC) 400th article Thanks. I also can't wait to see it. When does the US usually get the see the Christmas specials? 'Cause here in Australia we wait until next July. Tardis1963 06:08, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I will probably watch it online too. Tardis1963 06:16, 21 November 2008 (UTC) B-day, school & CD's Thanks for the happy birthday. Unfortunately, I didn't get any Doctor Who stuff, but I have a huge collection anyway. Yes, next week is my last week of Grade 10. I can't wait. Our school year starts at early February and ends at late November. We start our exams on Tuesday, so I will have to study after school. Yes, I do have some missing episode CD's. I think that they are great to listen to. The story goes smoothly, and the narration fills in any gaps where you can't guess what's happening. I think they are well worth the money. You can listen to a clip from The Daleks' Master Plan (CD) at http://www.bbcshop.com/Science-Fiction/Doctor-Who-Daleks-Master-Plan/invt/9780563535003 Tardis1963 07:45, 22 November 2008 (UTC) If you want to watch episodes 2, 5 and 10 of The Daleks' Master Plan, I definently recommend Lost in Time. It is a great DVD set with tons of great episodes. For our school breaks, we get 3 weeks off over June/July (our winter). At the end of our school year, we get 7 weeks off over December/January (our summer). I know that I have to study hard, and will do so. I am hoping to make lots of money one day to help pay for my Doctor Who collection (and other suff, like a house). Tardis1963 09:49, 22 November 2008 (UTC) 45th anniversary Happy 45th anniversary to you too! Can't wait for the 50th. Tardis1963 05:14, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Babel colour Just watched some of this guy's videos. They are great. Especially The New Two Doctors. Haven't had a chance to see the comics yet. Tardis1963 08:03, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Nice work Hi, nice work. Remember to find out what the 500th article is, whenever it is done, because when we reach 500 we reach bronze status. Also, do you like what I've done on The Novel of the Film page with the different editions. I was planning on doing that for all books, even if the cover is the same. PS. 4 days of Grade 10 to go! Tardis1963 20:54, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Can't wait for 7 weeks of freedom. It'll be great to spend lots of time on here. Eventually, I will add all the different editions for the Target books. I know a site that has them all listed. Tardis1963 21:19, 24 November 2008 (UTC) 500 articles And so The Story of Martha will go down in history as the 500th article on the Doctor Who Collectors Wiki. Tardis1963 06:07, 25 November 2008 (UTC) TOC or not? Just wondering if you prefer the book pages with only one release with a TOC (like The Murder Game) or without a TOC (like War of the Daleks)? Tardis1963 06:56, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Yes, TOC does mean 'table of contents'. If you are happy either way, then I guess we can leave them off pages like that. Another question: On The Ghosts of N-Space page, you have a link to 'audio', meaning that the CD and cassette would be on the same page. Would you prefer them on the same page, or separate pages? Tardis1963 21:08, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I agree. I think that they should have different pages. However, what about "The Massacre" and the early Big Finish stories? They were released on cassette and CD at the same time. I think they should be on the same page. But because the cassette and CD of The Ghosts of N-Space were released years apart, they should have separate pages. Tardis1963 06:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) OK. So if the CD and cassette are released at the same time - same page. But if they are released years apart - different pages. Tardis1963 07:23, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Grade 10 Well, I have just completed Grade 10. Finally all my exams and assignments are over and I can have a 7 week break. Tardis1963 06:14, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Great to have you back It's great to have you back, Time Lord Enthusiast. What do you think of the new main page? Also, I applied for a wikia spotlight so the DWCW should get one in the next couple of weeks. Merry Christmas! Tardis1963 07:41, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you too Merry Christmas! I had a great christmas. Most of the Doctor Who stuff I got isn't listed on the DWCW yet, but most of it should be on my user page soon. Can't wait to see The Next Doctor. It turns out the ABC are showing it here on the 25th of January, so only 1 month to wait! Tardis1963 20:38, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Next Doctor I'm a step ahead of you. I've already seen it on youtube. Couldn't wait. Best christmas special ever. Well, I just got The Trial of a Time Lord, The Ark in Space and The Tomb of the Cybermen in the past week (amongst tons of other Doctor Who stuff) so I'm pretty happy. I also bought Carnival of Monsters from Amazon.co.uk and am waiting for it in the post. Happy New Years! Tardis1963 21:11, 30 December 2008 (UTC) 11th Doctor Have you heard? The Eleventh Doctor will be announced today! (the 3rd) on a special Doctor Who Confidential at 5:35 in the UK! I wonder who it will be? Tardis1963 00:25, 3 January 2009 (UTC) He looks a bit like David Tennant, don't you think? But I think he will do an excellent job despite being so young. Now we just need to know who his companion will be. Tardis1963 03:16, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Our spotlight is up! Keep an eye out for it. Here's a screencap of it. Tardis1963 23:29, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Loose Cannon As much as I like their work, I don't think it really fits in with the rules I made. However, we could make a page called Loose Cannon Productions and list them all on that page. Tardis1963 23:51, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I mainly made the rules so that every fan production wouldn't get listed. Tardis1963 01:08, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Apostrophes Do you put an apostrophe in the plural of DVD? Is it 'DVDs' or 'DVD's'. Because Les44 thinks that we should remove the apostrophe to make it 'DVDs', and in doing so upset all the DVD pages. I'm just wondering what you think. You can read what he has to say on the main page talk page. Tardis1963 01:17, 12 January 2009 (UTC) VHS Whilst going through the Doctor Who video releases I have noticed something. Most of the US releases were originally released with a CBS/Fox number, and then in 2000 that number was changed to a completely different WHV number. Should I list both numbers as separate releases? I think it would be good too, as it would make the DWCW more complete. Tardis1963 03:53, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey, it has been a while! I've been concentrating on other things lately as well. So, have you seen Planet of the Dead? What did you think of it? Tardis1963 06:35, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I thought Michelle Ryan was pretty good, hopefully we can see more of her travels in her flying bus! I can't wait until the regeneration! Yeah, I did see your timeline. I think it's great. And could become very useful, because people can see your list, and go to the page for that item, and then find out how it has been released. Great job! Tardis1963 21:56, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Categories Great work on the Torchwood novels and TV comic strip pages! I was thinking with all the categories for authors etc. that we should only make a category page for someone if they have starred in or written 3 or 4 items minimum. Otherwise i think the DWCW would get to cluttered with too many very small categories. What do you think? Tardis1963 00:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Time Lord Enthusiast! I was checking out your "Actors" segment. Nice work. How 'bout Tom Baker as Meglos? RAIDERCLEM 08:23, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, it's been a lot of fun working on these pages, although the only pages I've actually made beside my user page are for the BBC Audio cds like the lost stories, Paradise of Death, Pescatons, At the BBC, etc. What I'd like to do eventually are pages with a grid of all the different covers of say, the comic books where people could look at thumbnails and click on the ones they are interested in. I'm new at this Wiki thing and have no idea how to do this, although I'm sure I'll get plenty of help when the time comes. Tardis1963 has been a big help in doing what I've already done, couldn't have done it without him. As for my collection, that's what happens when you get old and have been collecting for years! Anyway, glad to be here and I'll keep an eye out for updates on your user page. RAIDERCLEM 19:01, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Latest Paul McGann CDs Hey, I can't find anywhere at all which says the titles of the next series of Paul McGann Big Finish CDs. By and chance do you have a link to the information? Tardis1963 22:31, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Short Stories Yep, that'll be what you do for any short story release. And yeah, I saw them. Pretty funny, for someone who gets them and Doctor Who, anyway. If you ever get a chance to do some more, feel free to put them on here too! Tardis1963 22:14, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it's not a very big thing down here, but it is celebrated by some people. Sounds like a fun Halloween! :Btw, I'm finishing Grade 11 in a few weeks, then I get 2 months school holidays, so hopefully I'll be able to spend more time contributing adding items etc. then. Tardis1963 04:15, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Was that really all you changed? I checked the history and compared it and a few other small changes had been made that shouldn't make a problem, but for some reason they did, so I thought it would be easier to revert back to what it was. I don't think only admins can edit it; everyone should be able to. I really wish I knew why it kept having problems... I was thinking of having a look at it for the new year. Tardis1963 01:40, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Forum Please note the Forum is now up and running, and I'm also wanting to hear your opinion on something. Tardis1963 02:31, December 28, 2009 (UTC) New logo & colours Do you like the new DWCW logo? Do you like the new infobox colours? Any ideas/changes? Tardis1963 21:59, January 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Looks pretty good. I'll keep an eye out for updates. Tardis1963 09:24, February 13, 2010 (UTC) You have been upgraded Hello Time Lord Enthusiast, I've been combining and deleting duplicate images and keeping the most hi-res ones on the Wiki. Not to worry though, I made sure all the images I deleted that were linked to your timelines (those are great, by the way!) were replaced with the hi-res images. Better to be upgraded than deleted, no matter what a Cyberman might say!! RAIDERCLEM 21:19, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Other Missing Shows I've had a look at ur Missing Episodes project page, I've noticed most sections are empty. Do u mind If I fill in those empty sections? *Peace* Yeepsi 21:37, November 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Loose Cannon Images Hey again! No problem at all. Just remember to put them in the User images category. Tardis1963 05:01, March 21, 2011 (UTC) UBs! Hi there Time Lord Enthusiast! If you liked the "Who Killed Kenny" image you might want to check this out. Go to my user page and click on #16 under Contents, and follow the link to a Parallel Universe...RAIDERCLEM 09:50, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Timeline's Can I just say, I'm a big fan, of your, Timeline's! Have you ever thought they (once they're complete of course) would make a great book? Just a thought. -- *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 19:18, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Timeline's Can I just say, I'm a big fan, of your, Timeline's! Have you ever thought they (once they're complete of course) would make a great book? Just a thought. -- *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 19:18, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Good to see the update. I guess that's the great thing about Doctor Who - there's always tons of new stories being released regularly even well 40 years after the (first) main actor (William Hartnell) passed away. Tardis1963 03:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:I Ain't Dead! As u know I'm the crazed fan, of ur timelines... Always looking forward to the updates. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 15:52, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll have a look later on today. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 10:45, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it's definently been a big 3 years. A lot more has changed around here than I ever thought would, but I'm definently continuing to look forward to the future of both Doctor Who and the DWCW. :A Brigadier timeline would be good. Have you done/considered a Sarah Jane one? Tardis1963 03:30, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Timelines? I've been reading on talk pages about your timelines, and were wondering what they are & where they are to be found as they sound great! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 17:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC) thanks T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 17:29, October 4, 2011 (UTC) how do i add my collection to my profile